Legend of Zelda: Child of Destiny
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: When the threat of Ganon is back Zelda must send forth Link and the Child of Destiny to defeat him. But 16 year old Nicolie Matthews is anything but willing. What happens when Link and Nicolie fall in love? Is it true that love conqers all. LOC
1. Legend

**A/N Hi peoplethis is yet another story by me. It is a Legend of Zelda a story and all that. This is the Legend so be sure to read it. Anyways i will have the first chapter up soon.**

_**Legend of Zelda: Child of Destiny**_

When the winds of Fate blow cold,

And the sea of life grows dim,

A child shall arise.

When all is lost to the Darkness,

And the world is shaken to its core,

The Child shall heed the Hero's call.

With eyes of sunset and hair of night,

With blooded sword and dented shield,

Through perilous fights the light will shine.

In fevered battle with a lover's kiss,

True love insanity,

Maiden heart is lost.

One power to stand,

One power to fall,

Love but a brief instant.

**A/N** I hope you liked it and will continue to read as it goes on DL


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi guys this chapter 1 and i hope you like it.

Legend of Zelda: Child of Destiny

"Nicolie, get out of that room and go outside, right now." A shrill voice screamed thru the thick wood door. Nicolie just snorted and pushed a button on his controller. His mother sighed and went back downstairs.

"Maybe she is right." Nicolie mumbled as he watched Link straighten his tunic. "What do you think Link?"

The character looked up at him and smiled. Nicolie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again the blonde was casually walking towards the screen. Nicolie looked down at the controller in his hand and back at the screen.

"Ok I have finally gone and lost my fucking mind. I think mom was right. I just need some fresh air and I will be fine." The 16 year old mumbled in a slightly too high voice. With one hand he grabbed the backpack next to his bed and reached to turn off the 64 with the other.

"You haven't lost your mind but I think you are right, some fresh air will do you some good." The blonde replied as he touched the screen. Nicolie felt a sharp tug in his chest and the last thing he heard was his mother's voice before he blacked out.

"Nicolie Matthews, get out of that room." His mother pounded on the door. To her surprise it swung open. She poked her head in and saw that her son and his backpack were gone. "Well finally. I thought maybe he had died in here."

She walked into the room and spotted the game system. She shook her head and turned it and the TV off.

Nicolie moaned as a bright light found its way into his crimson colored eyes. He hastily threw his arm over his eyes and turned away from the light source. He heard a soft chuckle from his other side. He just groaned softly and tried to block out the sound. This just caused the laughter to increase.

"You were right Navi he is weak." A soft rich voice said. Nicolie moved his arm slightly and cracked open one eye. When his pupils had adjusted he found himself looking at a tall blonde man and a pink fairy.

"I must be dreaming." He whispered as he quickly shut his eye. He took a deep breath and held it a second before opening and closing his eyes again. "Somebody pinch me please."

The blonde chuckled then bent down and pinched Nicolie on the arm. The brunette jumped into the sitting position. He rubbed his arm as he scowled at the blue eyed man.

"Why did you go and do that?" Nicolie whined.

"You said and I quote 'Somebody pinch me please." Replied a smirking blonde.

"It was a figure of speech, dim wit." Nicolie whimpered.

"Oh well." The blue eyed boy said with a shrug. He just gave a teeth smile and extended his gloved hand. The crimson eyed boy took it a little warily and let the other help him to his feet. "Ok now that we have established the fact that you aren't dreaming we can get on with the intros. I am Link, Hero of Time. Oh the fluff ball is Navi."

"Fluff Ball… Fluff Ball? Of all the ungrateful things…" Navi fumed as she turned a dark blue color. Link just smirked in that devilish way and she calmed down with a huff.

"UHH." Was all Nicolie could say as he watched the interaction. 'Wait did he say Hero of Time? As in Zelda? I have so lost my mind.' Nicolie took a deep breath and started walking away from the other two. Link frowned and ran after him.

"Hey, that's rude ya know." Link said as he caught up to the brunette. He grabbed Nicolie's wrist and pulled him too a stop. "You can't just walk off like that. It is dangerous here. We can't have you getting hurt, now can we."

"I've lost my mind and you are telling me to stay put. I don't think so mister." Nicolie said as he tried to pull away from Link. Link gave a growl and dropped all pretenses. He tightened his grip and pulled Nicolie towards him.

"Now listen. I was sent to get you. You have not lost your mind. And in no way are you going to just walk off." Link hissed as his anger at Zelda got the better of him. "Princess Zelda wants to talk to you so we will go back to the castle and you will talk to her and I can go back to what I was doing before."

"Fine." Nicolie whimpered as he tried to pull from the blondes hold. Link's grip hurt the brunette's slender wrist and though he tried a single tear escaped "Can you let go, you're hurting me."

Link dropped the boy's wrist, pointedly ignoring the tear, and walked back the way they had come. Nicolie walked slowly behind him with a sigh. He looked up and got his first good look at the place they were in. Trees lined one side and an open field lined the other.

"Hyrule Field." Link said as if he'd heard the other man's thoughts. Nicolie just nodded his head and began walking in the direction he remembered the castle in his game to be. Link smirked and pulled out his Ocarina and played a simple tune. A beautiful brown and white mare came trotting up to them. "Hello Epona."

"Walking will take for ever." Link told Nicolie in answer to his questioning look. Link swung himself onto Epona's back and waited impatiently for the red eyed man to climb up. Nicolie blushed and looked at the floor. "Come on. I want to get there before nightfall."

"Icantrideahorse." Nicolie mumbled.

"What?"

"I can't ride a horse." Nicolie ground out. Link sighed and stuck out his arm. Nicolie took it grudgingly and let the other pull him up onto the horse. Nicolie wrapped his arms tightly around Link's waist and pressed his face into the taller boy's back.

Link felt his heart pick up speed as the boy tried to mold their bodies together. He took a deep breath and urged Epona forward, as he went faster the arms around his middle tightened. They finally stopped outside the castle and Link was disappointed to have the arms around his waist loosen.

**A/N** Well there it was please just push the button and review. DL


End file.
